Transformers: All I Need
by ElizellaGalaxyFireLight
Summary: This story is one of my emotional therapy stories. It has some bashing of the Autobots, but that's actually just the main character's reaction. She has fears and she's trying to face her biggest. Trust me, it's better than it sounds.


Hello, this is the Author. This story focuses on my emotions and helps me when doing therapy writing. I had finished this story and was so happy, I had to post it. Don't worry, it has a happy ending. The special powers include sensitivity, disappearing, and multiple organic and Cybertronian transformations. I know there's a lot of bashing, but that is simply an emotional reaction. Nothing harmful. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

All I ever wanted was to feel safe. I certainly did _not_ feel safe when I appeared in a cavernous room in the dead of night.

'Where am I?' I thought before shouting, "Hello?"

My call echoed throughout the room, giving me an almost vague idea of how big the room is.

"Quiet. You're loud enough to wake the dead." A low voice stated. I recognized the voice right away.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"Come here."

Something that sounded like metal moved and I saw red optics from a person laying down and erected high above my head. I slowly stood and walked toward the bright red lights. I felt like nothing was guiding me except the lights. It then became a shock to me when I almost tripped on something metal. I was then grabbed and lifted up where I was placed on warm metal plates, a small sound and vibration coming from what I knew to be his spark.

"Rest. You're safe now." He said.

"Did you know I was coming?" I asked.

"Yes. Now go to sleep." He said with some irritation.

I fell silent and laid down. I felt hurt and almost wanted to cry. His large hand –err…servo– that he had kept over my body and started to rub my back.

"Hush now. Go to sleep, little one." He said softly.

I curled into his servo, making it easier for him to rub my back, or more like pet my back. He was gentle and his digits and servo warm. Finally he stilled, but seemed to gently squeeze me, like a hug. I didn't take long after cuddling to go to sleep.

I was woken up by bright lights being turned on. I groaned as I slowly sat up, trying to clear the grogginess from my eyes.

"Forestopitmass eetonavinaquire." A deep voice muttered.

"The Legend is real." I translated, "Why are you stating that around me?"

"Because only the child sent by the Primes will know it's meaning." Optimus answered.

"I forgot what the other phrase you would know." Megatron commented.

"Seglas ni tonday. With a dying breath, protect the staff." I said.

"You do know the Language of the Primes, correct?" Optimus asked.

"Yes and no. I know very simple things. I know the alphabet, numbers zero to nine, and some basic glyphs." I replied.

"Hmm." Optimus hummed and nodded, his optics dimming slightly.

I looked at Megatron, taking note of how he was restrained to the berth, along with his appearance and missing arm. I felt sad for him. Did he really deserve this?

"Miss Keifer."

I looked up at Optimus.

"I suggest you come with me."

I looked at Megatron, "I'll try to visit." I promised softly.

It was weeks after that and after becoming a Cybertronian literally on Cybertron that I went to visit Megatron.

"I just came to visit Megatron." I said to the guard.

Two other Autobots had attempted to keep me away, one trying to restrain me.

"I'm sorry, Wildstrike. You are not permitted to visit."

"Hey! Let me go!"

"That's it." I said before jabbing with my elbow and kicking both to the ground. I didn't waste time getting into the cell and closing the door behind me.

"You're not Prime. What are you doing in here?" Megatron said, definitely on edge at the intrusion.

I was trying to calm my rather young spark. Even though I had both large and small transformations, my spark was registered as not even a youngling, but an older sparkling. However, that didn't mean that I couldn't defend myself or handle difficult situations in battle.

"I'm surprised you've forgotten me. I promised I'd come and visit; and you never hurt me, even when you could have killed me that night."

I stared into his red optics with slight anger. I then didn't hesitate to transform down and into my human form. It was literally me and not some physical holoform.

"The child sent by the Primes. They said you'd be gullible." He threw at me. He wasn't telling the truth, but I knew that what he said wasn't true.

"Do you want to know how hard it was to get in here? Ever since Optimus took me, I've been kept busy and tired! I finally get a break and come here to keep my promise, and all you do is bash me with words? It's taken me forever to get away! All I ever wanted was…"

I stared at him with my now pink eyes. Internally I was pleading, begging for the one thing he gave me that I hadn't felt in the weeks spent with the Autobots and Optimus, or the lifetime before coming to Cybertron.

He sighed, "Come here."

I went to the side where his left arm lowered to pick me up. He lifted me to his chestplates and kept his servo over me.

"You know you'll get in trouble." Megatron warned.

"It was worth it; and if I have to fight to get here again, I will." I said with determination.

Megatron chuckled, "Yes, and I'm sure Optimus won't lock you in your room." Again, another warning, with him knowing Optimus so well.

"He can't. I've gotten out more than once without using the front door." I declared, smiling at my accomplishments, "I don't like it when people try to control me. Optimus won't even let me fly without him! Just for once I would like to not have him dictate every maneuver. It's not like I haven't been practicing with real bullets! Curtesy of Hound." I said the Autobot's name with a smile, "I have even dodged one of Crosshairs's missiles." I was smiling again, but then I sighed, "I'm tired of the stupid games. I'm getting really close to being able to take care of myself."

"We were told you would never be able to take care of yourself." Megatron said, but it only had a grain of truth, which I pointed out.

"Just because I want parents, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. It's the social connection, and the way the others treat me is not helping! I am a social reject at home. Here I'm treated like a _toddler_ who can't defend herself! Yeah well, guess what! I've been able to take out all twelve Knights _and_ Optimus with little to no damage during training, and I've done it _consistently_. Everyone thinks I'm just a little girl who needs to be babied. I've had to work through my fears on my own without anyone's help. No one has bothered to show that they will help me up when I need it. I feel like I'm all alone because no one bothers to listen. I've learned that even if they're standing right beside me, they won't help me get back up. I can't think of them as friends, only supposed authority figures who just like to make me do things and play games!"

By now I was mad; I was bitter, and I was tired. Tears were beginning to fall down my cheeks as he petted my back.

"Easy. Easy now." He said softly, "I'm here, little one. Go to sleep. Go to sleep."

It didn't take long for my exhaustion to kick in. I quickly cried myself to sleep while Megatron whispered soothing phrases to me. Optimus was careful in not waking me when he took me from Megatron. I didn't get to go back, and I eventually quit responding to people. Optimus was the only one I ever said a word to and that was only to answer his questions or participate verbally in lessons.

One night I found I couldn't sleep, so I took one of my secret passages and went to Megatron. I knew he'd be in recharge and didn't want to wake him, so I was quiet in sneaking (not snuck, snuck is not correct English) onto his chestplates. Once I was settled down though, he woke up.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." I whispered.

He only placed his servo over me with a gentle rumble and went back into recharge. I curled into his servo, which hugged me, before finally falling asleep. In the morning I woke up to an early internal alarm and left Megatron, successfully not waking him up a second time.

My spark felt lighter and the day went with a slight relaxed feeling to it. No one seemed to suspect anything. I went a week before visiting Megatron again, only this time he was awake and waiting for me. I couldn't stop the smile or the excitement in my chassis. I hugged Megatron's face, to which he gave and "oof" to, but he just rumbled and tickled my sides with his digits. I laughed and tried to block him with my arms until he stopped.

"I was hoping you'd come tonight." He murmured.

"Well, I would have come the night after the last time I was here, but the others would have caught on too quickly." I said.

"Well, as a reward, I'm going to tell you a secret."

"And what is that?"

"I'm being allowed to walk around base with an escort."

"Yay! Wait." I frowned, "Your _escort_ is Optimus. He said he had other duties that needed his attention. Well, looks like I'm going to have to break into my box of tricks. No one is going to keep me away. No way, no how."

"And pray tell, what are these tricks of yours?"

"Hehe. Nope! That's my little secret. Not even Optimus has suspected it. I've been practicing my little tricks for an hour each night. Not even the Knights know who's been pulling those nasty pranks lately. The only ones I haven't pranked are Hound, Drift, and you. I got the guards some time ago. Let's just say they couldn't use their vocal processors for a week. That'll teach them not to talk smack about you." I huffed.

"You have a lot of negative energy."

"I can't get it out! I don't have my notebooks anymore, and Optimus keeps taking my data pad at bedtime! I've tried writing during the day, but Optimus keeps deleting the files. I haven't been able to sneak anything around him!"

"Hmm."

"I need that therapy writing. It helps keep the emotions from building up so much."

"Why not talk to Optimus?"

"I've already tried that. He's too busy and won't listen. You know, you'd think he'd be more understanding, but I think that's just gone out the window."

"You do know he watches the video feeds…?"

"What?"

I turned and sure enough there was a video cam in the corner. I felt very insecure now. They knew! They knew everything I had said to Megatron, every time I had come to him, everything! I didn't waste time. I did as I deemed and ran to the secret passageway before disappearing. It was then very easy to get past the guard and delete all the scenes from the times I had visited and replace them with regular days or nights. That was all I could do.

I went back into my secret passageway but didn't bother to go back onto Megatron.

"I'm sorry. I won't be coming back for a while." I then left without another word or sound.

The next day Optimus was leading Megatron around the base when one of the Knights came up.

"Optimus."

"What is it, Steelbane?"

"Wildstrike did not show up for her lessons today."

Megatron turned when a servo landed on his shoulder. Pink optics met his with a glint of red on the edges. The look was not of hate, but of vengeful defiance. She had put a digit to her dermas (lip-plates), but Megatron would not have it.

"Whatever you're planning, don't." He spoke aloud, making sure the others heard him.

She glared at him, her EM field spelling 'fine' and then she disappeared.

"Megatron." Optimus called, seeing Megatron reappear right where he had left him.

Megatron turned to Optimus, "I warned you not to push her away, Optimus. Now neither of us will hear from her."

Optimus's expression fell, "Where would she go?"

"I don't know. She hid her secrets from me as well."

"We should have bonded with her before this." Optimus lamented.

"Yes, we should have; but I doubt she'll let us now."

"Will she come back?"

"Only when she wants to."

Meanwhile, I was flying all over Asia, looking for the one person that I wanted to destroy. I had to make earth a safe place for any transformer or even human.

I started out with any politician that was against all transformers and made sure they were either not able to get back into power or were dead. I accessed the internet and any government files with no traceable trails. I didn't stop until American politicians and people knew that transformers would no longer be a threat to them. I took my memory files of the five transformer movies I had watched in my world and released them to the public all throughout the world. I even posted how the war started on an anonymous response on social media, how the Decepticons and Autobots were people with souls just like humans.

My last act was taking out Quintessa. She didn't stand a chance against my special tricks. I killed her people, freed others, and finally extinguished her spark in my grasp. I then destroyed her body and others so that no one could bring them back.

It was then that I disappeared, seeking out fellow transformers and transporting them to Cybertron, but I never stayed long enough to be caught by any Autobot there.

My spark ached; I was desperate for a family, but I never got it. There were times where the pain nearly consumed me and tore me apart. There were times where I cried myself to sleep at night, feeling like I had no one there.

I kept a lookout for any new arrivals to earth. If they were going to be killed, I saved them, but not before I blew the humans sky high.

It was on a random evening that I got a comm. link.

:Hello?: I somewhat greeted.

:Where are you?: The other person asked, his voice very familiar, but I couldn't place it.

:Like I would tell anyone that.:

:You do know your creators want you back.:

I was trying to remember which transformer I had given my comm. number to.

:You sound like Lockdown. He lied to Optimus about Quintessa being his creator, and that he was built, not born. I warn you now, both he and his mistress are dead."

:Quintessa's offline?:

:Yes, she is.:

:Would you mind giving me the location of her killer?:

:You're stupid to think you can go against the great and powerful Galaxy Prime. If Quintessa was powerful enough to control 'bots and 'cons alike, and Galaxy Prime was able to defeat her, then don't you think that Galaxy would be twice if not three times as powerful?:

:You let me deal with that. Now, where is this Prime?:

:The femme's designation is Galaxy Prime. Do not get her mixed up with Optimus Prime.: I clarified in a warning.

:Optimus is alive?:

:Yes, and he rules Cybertron beside his brother. I would not go anywhere near that place if I were you. Galaxy is very fierce about protecting her family. In fact, you are more than likely to find her on earth. She is a loner and helps Cybertronians get back home to help rebuild.:

:Oh, what a saint. What is your designation? I might need your assistance in the near future.:

:Wildstrike.:

:The missing Wildstrike. Why don't I report your metal hide back to your sire.:

:You do that and you'll never find Galaxy Prime. She doesn't come for just anyone, especially bounty hunters like you.:

:Oh, but I think she will.:

I cut the comm. link and made a flight for Cybertron. If all hope is lost, hide near home. I knew who the mech was and I was going to tear him apart.

When a bounty hunter ship much smaller than Lockdown's landed on the pad, I was surprised to see Optimus come up. I tuned my audio receptors into the conversation.

"Have you found her?" Optimus asked.

"No. I lost track once she cut the comm. link. She told me a Galaxy Prime offlined Quintessa."

"We knew Quintessa was back after multiple failed attempts to destroy earth. However, she has eluded us."

"Well, not anymore. I came across a large facility in ruins. There was evidence of Cybertronian technology, but almost nothing of Quintessa's endeavors remained."

"Only Wildstrike knew Quintessa's location."

"Then who's this Galaxy Prime?"

"I believe that Wildstrike and Galaxy Prime are one in the same." Optimus said.

It was then that I wanted to walk out of the shadows, my greeting words already on my glossa (tongue), ready to come out.

"Slipstream, are you sure your traps won't cause any harm?"

"Lockdown may have been my mentor, but that does not mean I agreed with his methods of capture. Your daughter will be in good servos."

"Thank you, Slipstream."

That night I sneaked (not snuck) into Optimus's quarters, finding Megatron beside him. I stayed invisible as I spoke loud enough to startle them awake.

"Why did you send him after me?"

"We knew you wouldn't come." Megatron stated.

I snorted, "If you wanted to see me, all you had to do was ask. Though I still might have been – uneasy." I spoke softly.

"And how were we to do that?" Megatron snapped.

"You knew the bounty hunter had my comm. link." I said with a dark edge, "It's sad. Even now you're playing games."

"Do not blame him, Wildstrike. I simply did not think of it." Optimus said.

There was a silence.

"You've been too busy." I said sadly.

Optimus kept silent.

"How's it been with you, Megatron? Are you just as busy?"

"No, but I have been attempting to lighten your sire's load."

"Why does everyone keep calling me his daughter? We're not bonded or I would have known."

"You are correct, we are not bonded to you." Optimus said.

"But we have both considered it."

"We should not have waited."

There was silence once more.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you this a long time ago. My spark has been aching. I knew why, but even now… My biggest fear, the only one I haven't been able to face, is my fear of people. I feared you because I was hurt and I believed you would continue to ignore me. I couldn't stay because of this, and because I didn't want to demand anything from either of you. I went out and made sure that both human and Cybertronian were safe. I lead many Cybertronians here. I killed Quintessa so that her plans would never succeed. I wanted to help. I… I let myself be in pain because I would rather live for others than demand what I want or need."

"Elizabeth, your spark can't take that kind of strain. You run the risk of offlining if it becomes too weak." Megatron reprimanded, but there was a kindness and love in his tone.

"I'm not afraid of a shorter life span. I've had that. I've even been on death's doorstep without even my parents having a clue that I was suffering. As a human I went through a period of six months with my body physically shutting down and dying. I was starving no matter how much I ate. I was constantly dehydrated no matter how much I drank. Systems in my body shut down. I couldn't feel sympathy, empathy, and my smile was always strained when I put it up for others like a mask. I feared people a long time ago, and my mom thought I wasn't being the girl that fought for what she wanted. I felt hurt and rejected by my classmates when I was in Kindergarten and First Grade. She didn't know that that's when her little girl disappeared. I figured it was best not to cause problems and to just hide in the corner. It's like that saying I found online. ' _Please leave me alone,' I'd say, hoping someone would, just once, not listen._ "

"Come here, little one." Megatron soothed, "It's time we took that pain away."

That night was a dream come true. Not only did both Megatron and Optimus make a parental bond with me, but I was once again fed sparkling energon from their systems. (Go ahead and look that up.)

I felt utter relief to finally _feel_ the love, care, comfort, and security at my core. I was finally filled and I was happy. I finally had people I knew I could always rely on for strength and comfort. Sometimes they knew my needs before I did!

I didn't rely on them all the time, but more often than not I felt like a childish little girl. However, that never meant that I couldn't protect myself or help others. All I ever wanted was a family I could feel, rely on, and trust to have my back. I needed them at times, but that was okay because I too was there for them.

I wanted love, and I wanted to help.

I got it all.

My designation is Wildstrike, and my name is Elizabeth.

If you ever need a friend, I'm here, and I understand.

* * *

Hello again. Yeah! It's finally posted! Yeah I know it's probably not the greatest story in the world, but I knew what I was writing. If anyone needs to talk, I'm all ears. Until after Aug 20. I'm starting a college then. 19 years old and on my second year of college. Only downside is not having my drivers license yet. But I should be getting that soon.

Until next story is posted. It will be titled Transformers: Learning and Hardships. All about Galactica, her siblings, her new sparkling, Megatron, and the adventures they experience on earth. It will be a general follow of the movies, partially skipping the first, and very AU. Keep an eye out!


End file.
